


Rhapsody Of You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Darcey needs a little love...





	Rhapsody Of You

She finds her alone, still not clothed, still wrapped only in a blanket, and shivering. They had gone to bed together and yet she had known when Darcey rose, walking away from the bed, towards the window, towards her favourite chair. 

She had left her for a moment, giving her time to understand what it was that Darcey was feeling, what she was thinking about. It hurt to realize that the other woman, her sweet Darcey, was crying. She had moved then, kneeling in front of Darcey, taking her hands. 

“Darling...”

She takes her time to kiss Darcey’s hands, planting feather-light kisses over them, taking a moment to caress each finger separately, her eyes still locked on Darcey. Darcey doesn’t need to speak, she knows what it is now. The lightness of the sound of Darcey’s slight, startled, gasp had been a reward in itself. She knew now that Darcey needed to know she wasn’t a ‘one-night stand’, that she was loved, really and truly loved. That she was, and always would be, cherished. 

She begins a trail, kissing her way up Darcey’s arm, then over her shoulder, then upwards, up the middle of her neck to Darcey’s lips, claiming them with sweet, honest, kisses, light but passionate, full of the love she felt for Darcey. 

She had begun to trail her hands over Darcey’s legs, her touch always light, but gentler still over Darcey’s ankle, the caress there drawing tears, soon kissed away, to Darcey’s eyes, running in slow trails down her cheeks. It had been easy to kiss them away, but now she wanted to remove any and all possible causes for such tears. She adored Darcey, with all her heart. 

It had been easy to trail her kisses from Darcey’s lips to her neck, her hands resting lightly on Darcey’s lap, not once pushing, simply asking permission to touch her, to love her, in the most physical sense. 

Darcey had allowed her to slide a hand over her thigh, and between her thighs, arching beautifully the moment she felt the contact of Shirley’s hand at her clit and a couple of fingers slipping inside her. The mirroring gasp was soft, almost disbelieving. It had been easy to prove what she wanted, her lips idling at the place where Darcey’s collarbones had always jutted from her skin, leaving her painfully aware how slim, how awkward she was. Shirley didn’t see awkward, she saw beautiful, and with each light kiss and caress, she could hear the way Darcey responded. Soft, almost panted, mewls of love, of pleasure. 

Shirley had taken her time to set her pace, laying full claim to every inch of Darcey’s body, her smile soft against Darcey’s skin when Darcey arched again, allowing her further inside, her lower lip caught between her teeth, a light, but clearly pleading, mewl escaping her. 

It had been easy to raise the pace, to lick and kiss the slow beads of sweat from Darcey’s collarbone, her smile remaining light, almost tender, even as she drew Darcey to her release, kissing her to mute a little of the mewl that escaped her, smiling even when Darcey’s arms came around her neck, pulling her closer still. 

She had smiled, tucking hair from Darcey’s eyes, her hand lingering on her cheek. 

“My angel.”


End file.
